parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
How Will I Know (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of How Will I Know by Whitney Houston. Song: * How Will I Know (1986) Sung By: * Whitney Houston Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Max (off-screen): Ready? * Emmy: Ready. * Max: Here goes! * Emmy: The volcano works! Lemme try. (Blows But Nothing Comes Out) * Max: Blow harder. * (Emmy Tries Again But Spit Hits her in the Face) * Emmy: Eww! * (Max Laughing) * Emmy: Okay, enough volcanoes. Let's go to Dragonland. * Max: Good idea! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("How Will I Know" by Whitney Houston Plays) * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Getting Lucky") * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Dance Scene from Cinderella During "So This is Love") * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale) * Zoe Drake: There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of. * Ariel: Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above. * Akane Tendo: Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough. * Kodachi Kuno: When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love? * Emmy: How will I know? (Don't trust your feelings) * Rei Hino: How will I know? * Olivia Flaversham: How will I know? (Love can be deceiving) * Brittany Miller: How will I know? * Misty: How will I know if he really loves me? * Usagi Tsukino: I say a prayer with every heart beat. * Gadget Hackwrench: I fall in love whenever we meet. * Moana: I'm asking you what you know about these things. * Duchess: How will I know if he's thinking of me? * Sawyer: I try to phone but I'm too shy. (can't speak) * Becky Lopez: Falling in love is so bitter sweet. * Chibiusa Tsukino: This love is strong why do I feel weak. * Sandy Cheeks: Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now. * Ami Mizuno: Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love. * Lulu Caty: Oh, tell me, how will I know? (Don't trust your feelings) * Eleanor Miller: How will I know? * Jasmine: How will I know? (Love can be deceiving) * Naru Osaka: How will I know? * Tanya Mousekewitz: How will I know if he really loves me? * Lola Bunny: I say a prayer with every heart beat. * Cassie: I fall in love whenever we meet. * Joy: I'm asking you what you know about these things. * Daphne Blake: How will I know if he's thinking of me? * Makoto Kino: I try to phone but I'm too shy. (can't speak) * Minnie Mouse: Falling in love is so bitter sweet. * Kim Possible: This love is strong why do I feel weak. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "I, Yi, Yi"): If he loves me, if he loves me not... * (Makoto and Ami Dancing): If he loves me, if he loves me not... * (Emmy and Max Dancing the Ord Shuffle): If he loves me, if he loves me not... * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): How will I know? How will I know? How will I know? How will I know? * Wheezie: How will I know if he really loves me? * Minako Aino: I say a prayer with every heart beat. * Jeanette Miller: I fall in love whenever we meet. * Morgana McCawber: I'm asking you what you know about these things. * Mulan: How will I know if he's thinking of me? * Velma Dinkley: I try to phone but I'm too shy. (can't speak) * Serena (Pokemon): Falling in love is so bitter sweet. * Kayley: This love is strong why do I feel weak. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti" * (Song Fades Out): Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Hey, we have time to play volcano again. * Emmy: I don't think so. * Max: Why not? * (Emmy's Feet are on the Volcano) * Emmy: How 'bout we play pancake? * (Emmy and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Light My Firebreath; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The S.S. Drainpipe; @1989-1990 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Spongebob Squarepants (Texas; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Looney Tune Show (@2011-2014 Cartoon Network) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * Mulan 2 (@2004 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) Note: * In loving memory of Whitney Houston (1963-2012). <:-( Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos